l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Paneki
Bayushi Paneki was a bushi and tactician of the Scorpion Clan. He first received recognition during the War of Spirits after destroying one of Hantei XVI's armies by poisoning their food stores. For his service he was named Defender of the Empire by Toturi I, a title he still takes very seriously.The Four Winds, p. 175 Paneki became the Scorpion Clan Champion in 1166 and held the position until 1172. Aramasu's Dead Aftermath The desires and ambition of Yoritomo Kitao, new Mantis Clan Champion, had been encouraged by Scorpion Clan. Paneki and his scorpion fellows considered Kitao a perfect pawn, her promotion would serve a greater purpose still. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) Toturi Tsudao After the death of Toturi, Paneki became one of Toturi Tsudao's most trusted advisors and a true friend. During one encounter with the disgraced Dragon general Mirumoto Junnosuke he took command of the general's troops, bringing the Dragon army under the temporary control of Tsudao's legions. Since the day that she sacrificed herself for the Empire, he has worn a small symbol of the sun over his heart to represent his loyalty to her. Paneki became the commander of the First Legion after the death of Tsudao. He gave up the position to Toturi Miyako after he succeeded Bayushi Sunetra as Scorpion Clan Champion. Vendetta Against Hida Kisada Since the return of the Fortune of Persistence, Hida Kisada, to Ningen-do, there was open hostility between the Scorpion and Crab. This was largely due to Kisada's unwillingness to aid Bayushi Shoju during the overthrow of the Hantei dynasty in Kisada's original lifetime, an act most Scorpions (including Paneki) still viewed as betrayal. For this reason, as well as the strife caused by other spirits who returned to take part in the War of Spirits, Paneki decided it would be best if Kisada was returned to the spirit realms rather than meddle in the affairs of mortals. Though he survived the attempts on his life made by Scorpion ninja, Kisada was outraged, and personally took command of Tsuru's Legion to begin a brutal series of raids on Scorpion villages. To end the attacks on their villages, Paneki and Shosuro Higatsuku devised a plan to sate the Great Bear's thirst for revenge. Higatsuku was sent to intercept Kisada, and explained that it was he who had ordered the attempts on Kisada's life, not Paneki. Kisada killed Higatsuku and led his troops back to the lands of the Crab Clan.Peace at the Point of a Sword, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Investigating the Spider Clan Paneki dispatched Bayushi Eisaku in 1169 to investigate Spider Clan activity in Zakyo Toshi, with information provided by Shosuro Maru. Eisaku discovered that the two Spider in Zakyo Toshi were tainted, and returned to Kyuden Bayushi to inform Paneki of this.Shadows & Lies, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1170 During Winter Court at Kyuden Bayushi in the winter of 1169-1170, Paneki approached Ide Daimyo Ide Tang and ordered him to steal a gaijin spoon that had been given as a gift to Togashi Kanaye by Ide Eien. Paneki did not reveal to Tang why he wished the spoon stolen.Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Later Paneki approached Master of Earth Isawa Emori and thanked him for his assistance in saving the Scorpion crops. Paneki also "let slip" that he was supporting Otomo Hoketuhime for Empress.Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer The Bride of Secrets Paneki became engaged to Toturi Miyako, who was kidnapped by a group of bandits made up of Mantis or former Mantis samurai. Miyako was rescued by Dragon Clan magistrates Mirumoto Narumi and Kitsuki Nagiken, who defeated the kidnappers in their lair in an abandoned jade mine in Spine of the World Mountains. Paneki arrived in the cave as the fight with the bandits was ending. Miyako's face and throat were severely damaged by the bandits. Bayushi Paneki removed his own mempo and placed it over Miyako's face, telling her that it would remain there, covering her wounds as long as she wished.Bride of Secrets, by Shawn Carman Children Miyako was two months pregnant in the Month of the Hare in 1170, and gave birth to a boy. The child, named Bayushi Ichiro, was blessed by the Empress Iweko I herself as the Empress attended her first Winter Court at Kyuden Bayushi in the Month of the Boar later that same year.Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Paneki's Disgrace In 1172, during the Plague War, Paneki became infected with an illness. Unable to find a cure, and the prognosis leading to his death within months, he began to make arrangements for his seppuku. Slowly his health worsened, until they day came where he could no longer postpone his death. He travelled to Bayushi's Shrine where he commited seppuku, with Bayushi Shinobu as his second and designated heir until such a time as his son would come of age. After performing the three cuts, however, Paneki's body rose as an undead and killed the entire retinue who had followed him there, including Shinobu.A Moment's Hesitation The creature became known as Paneki's DisgracePaneki's Disgrace (Promo) and Bayushi Miyako tasked Bayushi Keirei with it's destruction. Keirei tracked the creature to a village, but was unable to attack it as Keirei was swarmed by undead. Paneki's undead corpse disappeared, and Keirei was forced to flee.Scenes from the Empire See Also Bayushi Paneki/Meta External Links * Bayushi Paneki (Spirit Wars) * Bayushi Paneki (Experienced) (An Oni's Fury) * Bayushi Paneki (Experienced 2) (Web of Lies) * Bayushi Paneki (Experienced 3) (Lotus Edition) * Bayushi Paneki (Experienced 4) (Samurai Edition) * Bayushi Paneki (Experienced 5) (Celestial Edition) * Paneki's Disgrace (Promotional) References Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders